Refresh (3.5e Epic Spell Seed)
This spell can prolong ongoing effects on a creature or object, bolster magic items, or prolong ongoing spells within an area. One creature, object, or spell is the target of the refresh seed. The caster makes a refresh roll for the spell or for each ongoing spell currently in effect on the object or creature. A refresh roll is 1d10 + 5, and the result is added to the duration of the spell, just like ''refresh magic''. For each +1 on the refresh roll, add +2 to the Spellcraft DC. Refresh cannot extend a spell with a duration of instantaneous or permanent, nor can it prevent a spell from ending early as part of its own effect (being discharged, a target succeeding on a saving throw, the caster losing concentration or dismissing the spell, etc.) A spell with a fixed maximum duration, such as ''screen'', cannot ever have more time remaining than twice its listed duration. If the duration is decided by a die roll, such as for ''time stop'', the spell cannot have more units remaining than twice the maximum result (eight rounds in time stop's case, which is twice its normal maximum duration of four rounds). You may lift this restriction by adding +60 to the Spellcraft DC. If cast on a magic item, the refresh roll's affect depends on the nature of the magic item in question. A single-use item gains a permanent increase to caster level equal to half your refresh roll result, which lasts until the item is used or its properties otherwise lost. An item with charges gains charges equal to your refresh roll/(50/item's max charges), rounded down. An item that can be used a limited number of times in a given interval gains a number of uses equal to half your refresh roll (if it has more uses remaining than it has per interval when it regains uses, its number of uses is still reset to however many it normally has per interval). For items that have or grant a bonus, that bonus is increased by half your refresh roll for 1d4 rounds. An item of 8th or lower spell level can always be recharged or have its uses replenished safely by this spell, but a level 9 item has a 10% chance to explode, while an epic item has a 20% chance. If an item explodes, you take 1d6 backlash damage per spell level of the exploding item, as well as 1d8 backlash damage per charge of the item (including any charges you just added), and that same damage is inflicted as raw arcane power to all creatures within a 15-foot radius of the exploding item. Any creatures caught in the blast may attempt a Reflex save for half damage, but whomever was holding the item when it exploded takes a -12 penalty. Creatures caught in the blast are also entitled to use their spell resistance to avoid the damage outright, and intelligent items are entitled to a Fortitude save to avoid exploding. Artifacts never explode as a consequence of this spell; if they would have exploded, they simply fail to gain any charges. (The exception to this rule is a ''staff of the magi'', which explodes as if it had been used to perform a retributive strike, either obliterating whomever was holding it or sending him/her to another plane without a Reflex save.) You may lower the chance of an explosion by 1% by adding +2 to the Spellcraft DC, up to a maximum of no explosion chance for +40 DC. Casting refresh as a counterspell on any spell intended to terminate a magical effect - including a spell developed with the ''dispel'' seed - counters it without fail. Likewise, a dispel-seed spell does not need to succeed on a dispel check to counter a refresh spell. Alternatively, you can cast refresh on a spellcaster in the process of casting a spell and make a refresh roll to either help him cast it faster or delay his progress by a number of rounds equal to your refresh roll (you get to choose whether to help or hinder when casting the spell). If the remaining casting time is reduced to 0 rounds, the spell goes off immediately. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Epic Category:Spell Category:Epic Spell Seed Category:User:Luigifan18